Urusai
is the current leader from Tobikakurenai Village. Despite being considered an unofficial Kage, he receives the title in his village of the . Strength is the most important thing for him and for his subordinates are given difficult missions. He is also know as the and the . Background Urusai was born a some years after the founding of Tobikakurenai. He was also one of the first students admitted and graduated at the Academy created by the Second Tobikage, who would later be his predecessor. Urusai always wanted to be the best in everything and always wanted to perform lots of missions. Part of his determination and hard work were rewarded with large hourly and recognition, plus his temper and his inflexibility caused him to gain some enemies, both inside and outside the village. As a Tokubetsu Jōnin he fought for Tobikakurenai during the Second Shinobi World War, where he was able to show to the enemies of his village all his skills by using his kekkei genkai, the Pressure Release. During some point of the battle, Urusai accidentally battled against Jiraiya in a fight where both shinobi used their skills with the Summoning Technique. Even though it was a short fight, Urusai and Jiraiya fought hard for nearly an hour, at the end of the battle when Tsunade and Orochimaru appeared to depart the fight, Jiraiya and Urusai apologized for the incident and both agreed to end the battle with a draw. Still, Urusai wished he could fight again against the Toad Sage. When the Second Tobikage became too old to occupy the position of leader of the village, Urusai was appointed to be his successor. His will, his desire to make the village became even stronger and more prosperous and his apparent immunity to headaches and boredom caused by huge stacks of paper to be organized caused his name to be a favorite for take the stand as Kage. His politics and his relationship with his subordinates are enviable because his eyes attentive to details made the military power of the village become increasingly strong. With his policy of "no challenge, no victory" and "pride is due to hard work" laws have become stricter against betrayers of the village and the feeling of concern and zeal became stronger among Tobikakurenai residents. The prestige of the village also grew when, from the possession of Urusai, the shinobi of the village began to take on and complete more often more difficult missions. However, sometimes unpleasant episodes happened after his appointment as Tobikage. The betrayal of Chika Taisuisō, who left the village to join Amegakure to start a process of implementation of Dark Medicine to young shinobi and kidnapped his pupil Onwa Hikaeme was a negative event that marked the history of Tobikakurenai and Urusai's. Appearance Urusai is a man of medium height, strong body, but with a tendency to find fat in the belly area. His face is oval and part of it is hidden by his massive mustache covering his upper lip entirely and mingles with his sideburns. One of his eyes is covered by a black eye patch and the other eye has a small lookout. During his political commitments involving other villages, Urusai is commonly seen with his uniform of Tobikage (even as his title as Kage being unofficial), but when not wearing his uniform he uses brown baggy clothes, with a support on the chest with his sword's sheath and a belt where he keeps the scrolls that he use to summon his harpoon. Personality Urusai often is very inflexible and demanding with his subordinates. For him each mission must be executed with the same commitment that the previous and failure is almost never acceptable. In his view, only the toughest missions (A-Rank or S-Rank) should be considered because they are those that challenge most the character and skills of a ninja, and those who manage to overcome such difficult missions are who deserve the true recognition, even if these "have not fulfilled more than its obligation". Despite having a reputation of severe and grumpy, Urusai tries his best to be gentle with women, however, he often ends up choosing the wrong words and ends up talking more than he should, which makes him very uncomfortable. Abilities Urusai is considered the most powerful Tobikage in the history of Tobikakurenai. His strength is compared to the Five Kage because Urusai always mirrored on the best ninja of his village and the leaders of other villages so that one day he could overcome them, both in strength and in mentality. His chakra control is very strong, especially when using a lot chakra to perform the Pressure Release's jutsus. Ninjutsu Urusai was also called the due to his great field of forms of shinobi combat and his control towards techniques related to the nature of the wind and pressure. Using his ninjutsus, Urusai received this title by being able to jump long distances manipulating the air and pressure around his body. He is also able to summon weapons to help him in his battles, and he is usually seen fighting wielding his harpoon. Using his weapons, he can cause even more damage by combining his chakra with the weapons to gain advantage in his fights. Urusai is also able to create only some or many clones of himself. Nature Transformation Urusai is a highly skilled shinobi to master elemental ninjutsus. Using the wind he is able to expel from his mouth layers of dust manipulate the wind to it cause damage to his opponent and launch wind blasters and stream. Using his kekkei genkai, he also has the ability to change the atmospheric pressure around a particular target or even the gravitational force around it, causing severe damage to the area around it. Urusai is able to create a strong gravitational current, resulting in constant pressure changes in a particular area, called Dark Matter. Urusai also has the ability to manipulate the pressure and the air around him, using the wind and pressure natures in order to enable him to fly. Like the Tsuchikages, Urusai is able to use the Flight Technique manipulating the air and pressure around him, he can decrease the gravitational force that acts on his body in order to make his body has less air resistance, causing him to fly. Summoning Technique Urusai is able to summon a variety of boxers kangaroos to help him during his battles. He is good seen by the kangaroos due to his temperament, his determination and his taste for fights. Thus he earned the title of the . The last kangaroos to make contract with him were the Boxing Kangaroos and his personal summon is Kinken a former boxing champion, who does not believe in the youth of today and loves showing his golden gloves and his winner belt. Stats Trivia *''Urusai'' (うるさい) means "picky". *Urusai wished to fight once more against . *Urusai completed 605 official missions in total: 134 D-rank, 121 C-rank, 74 B-rank, 210 A-rank, 66 S-rank. *Urusai's hobby are read war books and guides to learn how to talk to women. Quotes *(About himself) "If I have a problem, I solve. If I don't know something, I look for the answer. If I feel weak, I train. So I was considered the best shinobi to fill the vacancy of the Second Tobikage! Now the village is under new management! Let's make these slackers working as it should." *(To Chika Taisuisō) "You were the best medical-nin in the village. We trusted you and you betrayed us because of the thirst for more power and a revenge that doesn't concern us. If you don't think in the village... Just think in Onwa..."